Problem: The integer $m$ is between $30$ and $80$ and is a multiple of $6$. When $m$ is divided by $8,$ the remainder is $2$. Similarly, when $m$ is divided by $5,$ the remainder is $2$. What is the value of $m$?
Answer: According to the problem statement, we have the system of linear congruences \begin{align*}
m &\equiv 0 \pmod{6} \\
m &\equiv 2 \pmod{8} \\
m &\equiv 2 \pmod{5}.
\end{align*} It follows by the Chinese Remainder Theorem that $m \equiv 2 \pmod{40}$. The only number that satisfies this criterion for $30 \le m \le 80$ is $m = \boxed{42}$, which is indeed divisible by $6$.